Troy! (Bearhow Style)
by bearhow
Summary: My version of the Teen Titans Go comic "Troy" done with the royal Bearhow treatment. The Gordanians are back for the Titan girls, but didn't expect any of the obstacles that they run into.
1. Chapter 1

**Ive been wanting to write my own version of this for some time now. For reference this is my version of the Teen Titans Go COMIC titled Troy. Go ahead a look it up for reference. This won't be very long, a few chapters at most. Also for reference no one is technically together in this story, but a LOT of ship teasing haha.**

 **Read review and enjoy.**

 **On with the show**

"No . . ." Robin fought to bring himself up into a seated position, but the searing pain in his chest and abdomen kept him painfully planted on the ground.

"Easy seabiscuit." The red clad archer, Speedy, kept a hand on his shoulder to him him on the ground, "you took a nasty hit."

Robin fought against his friends urging, but no matter how strong his will may have been, the pain was stronger. "Star . . . Fire . . ."

Speedy was silent for a beat. "She fought like hell man, but . . ." He didn't need to say anything else, Robin knew that the Gordanians had, once again, taken her. But not before she and the Boy Wonder and the archer fought back as hard as they were able which resulted in Robin taking a blow to the chest while the remaining members of the alien hunting party took his shrieking girlfriend to their ship. She was one of many of the super powered Titan girls that the Gordanians had been capturing all over the world. So far Bumble Bee, Argent, Ravager, Terra, and now Starfire had been taken, leaving very few left. The male titans on the other hand were given permission to be killed on sight if they got in the way, a fate that almost befell the leader of the Titans.

 _"Cyborg to Robin. Rob come in!"_

Speedy grabbed the Boy wonder's communicator. "This is Speedy. Robins down. Please tell me there's some good news."

He heard him sigh. " _No such luck. Herald, KF and I were ambushed . . . they took Jinx and Heralds pretty bad too."_

Speedy groaned in frustration. "Please tell me the Titan healer is still around."

" _Rae, is being babysat by Aqualad and BB,"_ There was a small hint of humor behind his voice, " _As far as I know they ain't letting no one near her, especially Gar."_

Speedy rolled his eyes, "Come on just admit you like each other." He muttered. "I wonder who has it worse. Anyone who goes after Raven, or anyone going after Kole."

Cyborg laughed. " _Hey take as many of those bastards out for all I care. Herald will get us to your location and I'll look him over. Just sit tight."_

"Just hurry. I'm also running out of arrows and I need to reload."

 _"Got it, Cyborg out."_

* * *

Raven cleared her throat, a little louder this time, hoping that her two "babysitters" would finish their "measuring contest" and pay attention to her. Still nothing. Her arms were folded with her hood up to hide her ever growing frustration, but still she was ignored.

"We're not going ANYWHERE!" Beast Boy snarled at the Atlantean.

"Beast Boy! Robin is hurt and so are a ton of other Titans and Raven is the only that can help them!" Aqualad countered.

"We can't take that chance! We leave they could be on top of us in a matter of seconds! For all we know, going to the others would only be an ambush!"

"Can I say something?" Raven asked.

"NO!" Both Aqualad And Beast Boy shouted. With eyes as red as blood and teeth as sharp as swords, she grew about ten feet before them, Black tendrils slithering around their necks and pulling them into the darkness of her cloak. They didn't even have time to scream.

Luckily for them, they were only swallowed by the abyss that was her cloak for only a second, or a few minutes "Raven cloak time", before being tossed onto the ground.

"Raven What are you doing!?" Cyborg bellowed. He, Kid Flash and Herald had just joined Speedy and Robin and was seeing to his injuries when Aqualad and Beast Boy landed at their feet. "you can't be-"

He froze when fire and brimstone in the form of eyes stared him into silence. "I. Will. Not. Hide!" She growled in her infamous demonic tone, effectively shutting up anyone that may have had issues with her decision. She floated until she was beside her leader, her slender hands already aglow with her healing magic.

"Ra . . ven . . . no."

"Shut up." She snapped. "You have broken ribs and a punctured lung. It's a miracle you've survived this long."

"Oh man." Cyborg groaned looking down at the screen on his arm. "Pantha and Terra were just taken."

Everyone froze. "Whose left?" Herald asked.

He tapped a few times on his forearm before hanging his head. "Raven and Kole."

Raven hadn't finished healing Robin, but she suddenly went stiff as a board and her eyes going wide. "They're here!"

Sure enough in an instant they were suddenly surrounded on all sides by large, winged, reptilian beasts, each with a glowing staff in their talons, grinning maliciously at the heroes.

"I knew if we stuck around long enough, someone would come to their aid." One of them spoke.

"And isn't this lucky. The demon girl."

"She is the most powerful."

"Trigon's child."

Raven's eyes once again glowed a dangerous red before splitting into four. "You are correct," she floated into the air, her voice deep and demonic as Black tendrils began bellowing from beneath her cloak, "I will not show the same restraint as the last time we met!"

Suddenly shots rang out from all around being fired from the alien soldiers, but not one of them were aimed at her, but her friends. "Maybe," one of them snarled with a sneer, "but your friends will have no choice." Raven tilted her head in confusion before glancing down at her friends who had been shot. Shot with needles. "A compound that strips them of their powers for a time."

"Wonder how long they'd last in battle?" They began to laugh as the Titans shrank back without the use of their powers.

Beast Boy dug into the corners of his mind, straining his muscles, "Can't. Transform!" He strained.

"I'm outta gas." Kid Flash remarked. Cyborg, Herald and Speedy could at least hold their own in a fist fight, but they were way outmatched and outnumbered. Plus Robin was down, healed, but still weak.

The Gordanians laughed again. "Surrender peacefully and maybe, we'll spare your friends."

Raven narrowed her four eyed gaze in fury and to her surprise they flinched under her stare. That's why they hadn't shot at her, that's why they were asking for her compliance. They were unsure if they could take on a half demon child, specifically Trigon's daughter. Like Starfire, her father's cruelty must have reached to their planet as well, but also her desire to not be like him.

She inhaled, centering herself before closing her eyes and levitating back to the ground. "Rae no!" The Gordanians took aim at the green teen as they surrounded the empath.

She stood elegantly with her shoulders back and chest out as a beam of light took her and the Gordanians back to their ship. But her violet stare implored her teammates to save her and the others before it was to late.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kole screamed, pounding her fist against the arms that held her.

"Gnark! Gnark! Gnark!"

"I know he told you to get me away, but we can't leave him!"

"Gnark."

"Yeah he can take care of himself, but I-we can't just leave him!"

He glanced at her obviously catching her slip up, but she tried to hide her blush from behind her pink hair. He shook his head with an eye roll and continued putting distance between them and the lone Dragon Knight doing battle. Although it wasn't just her safety Drake was concerned with. He didn't want her to see any more of his brute savagery.

* * *

Green ooze dripped from his sword-like claws onto the carcasses on the fallen Gordanians that lay strewn about his feet. His forked tongued lapt at the alien blood dripping from his fangs, but also helped to take in the scent of fear that was emanating from the remaining alien hostiles. His hazel slitted eyes took a quick count of who was left. Out of the ten that attacked, only four were left.

He licked his chops again. "And here I thought alien blood would taste awful."

The remaining Gordanians had long abandoned their weapons seeing as they did little against this creature and instead opted for claw to claw combat, but had hung back, as their terrified expressions looked down at the bodies of their comrades.

"Take this one alive," a voice echoed over a communication devices in their ears, "Plenty of alien nobles would love a warrior of his stature in their arenas." They gulped, all hearing the same order, after all they didn't think they'd deal with a creature like this. The dragon roared in challenge before beating his mighty wings, kicking up dirt and taking flight with claws ready to rip into more alien skin. The Gordanians advanced, claws digging into his scales hide producing hisses of pain, but were quickly thrown aside like they were nothing. His hide was tough, tougher than theirs, making him harder to take down, but battle had left him weary.

However, it took only a mention of how they would take the girl away and he would be filled with draconic rage fueling his fire to keep fighting.

"I'll take you ALL ON!" He slashed, clawed, and burned his way through the remaining Gordanians who finally began to flee from before him.

At least until another group of three emerged from the forest. Gnark tossed aside in the shrubbery and Kole in their talons.

"Lay down your arms!" Weak and soaked in blood, Drake turned to the Gordanian who held her.

"Drake get them-" she "eeped" when it's claws tightened around her throat. Drake snorted flames of rage from his snout, but it's grip tightened.

"I've injected her with an agent that takes away her powers," it growled, "she can't save you, or herself with her crystal form. SURRENDER!"

Kole tried to speak but only wound up letting out a few raspy tones. Drake grit his teeth, the fatigue he had been feeling helping his decision to change back into his human form and raise his hands in surrender. The Gordanian sneered, "Smart move." And in one strike, Drake was hit in the back of the head by one of the alien slave traders.

The Gordanian that held Kole loosened his grip on her neck and stood over the unconscious Dragon Knight, "Lady Blackfire wants this one alive. Get them ready for transport. We leave this planet at sundown." And with that they shackled Drake and Kole before being beamed back to their mother ship in Jump City.

 **So I left this first chapter short on purpose. To kind of set up the story and what will happen. We'll get a little bit slower the next chapter.**

 **I hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha another chapter of my awesome side project!**

 **hope you read and love!**

 **on with the show!**

Chapter 2

Blackfire stood before the tubes that held the super powered Titan girls, but payed a particular amount of attention to the tube that held her own sister. "Just can't stay away from enslavement can you dear sister." She sneered. She felt a tremendous amount of satisfaction seeing her sister in such a state, but also a small, minuscule amount of guilt. She shook it off just as A blast of light got her attention, specifically a light that indicated another Gordanian raid party had returned with more captives. With her hands on her hips she moved to the other end of the prison chamber, finding that the hunting party had brought back with the Titan Demoness.

"Raven! So glad you could join us." Raven, hands cuffed with power canceling cuffs, regarded Blackfire with a blank expression. "I've met quite a few slavers who would be interested in adding you to their collection, armies, experiment table, I don't know I just sell to the highest bidder." Raven's face was set in stone, something that was beginning to bother Blackfire.

Finally Raven shrugged, "I guess there are worse fates. I've already died once. And my father is a multi dimensional demon lord after all."

Not the reaction Blackfire was hoping for. "But you still have 'faith' that your team will come rescue the damsels?"

Raven's normal soft violet eyes narrowed into a furious and dangerous glare, "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." Her powers may have been subdued for the moment, but she was still very frightening even without them. Blackfire swallowed while Raven composed herself. "Honestly I don't expect them to come for us. Their not stupid. They know they don't have the numbers to win."

Blackfire grit her teeth angrily at her lack of reaction to her situation before another beam of light produced a smile. "Ah, the last hunting party." Gordanian soldiers entered the chambers. Kole thrashing in their grip, and Drake unconscious and in chains.

Blackfire inspected him, pulling his hair to get a good look at his face. "Wow, isn't he a cutie." Then she glanced at Kole, "what he's doing with you is a mystery."

Kole may have been borderline snarling, but it didn't stop her from blushing. "We're not . . I mean . . He's not . . I'm . . . uh."

Blackfire chuckled before turning to the Gordanians, "Get dear Raven and, uh, the other he to the pods."

"And this one?"

Blackfire put her finger to her chin in thought. "I'll make a few calls. See if anyone needs another gladiator for their games. He's sure to fetch a pretty penny." The Gordanians took Drake away while the others pushed Kole and Raven towards the pods, all the while Raven was keeping Kole from lashing out.

"I can't just let them take him," she growled.

"It's okay," Raven urged, "he can handle himself."

"That's not the point."

"Then why are you so-"

"I like him alright. There I said it." Kole was turned a deep shade of red before being shoved into an empty pod, but still she called out to Raven. "Haven't you not wanted to see someone you care about be hurt?"

The lids to their pods closed, but before they were put to sleep Raven thought about Koles question. "Maybe. . . ." Thoughts of green skin and cute pointed ears flooded her version as she drifted off to sleep along with the hope that she'd see them again.

* * *

"Why are we just sitting here?!" Beast Boy shouted, "we need to go after them!"

"Right and how to you propose we do that?" Speedy asked as he went about reloading his quiver, "You gonna go all 'Beast' and rip everyone apart."

Beast Boy glared with animalistic rage, "Don't give me any ideas."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," said Aqualad, "Why don't we take a walk."

Beast Boy ripped his shoulder away, "I'm fine." He fought the urge to blame him for even suggesting letting Raven out into daylight where they could take her, but they would do them no good at this point.

"Damn it!" Cyborg yelled. "That was Red Star. They took Kole and Drake, but not before he took out like six of them with his bare hands."

"Geez. He's more psycho then you." Kid Flash commented.

"Blame it on his animal instincts." Said Aqualad. "Their protective of their mates."

Beast Boy felt his face flush and his anger subside, "Wha-wha-wha-what you talkin bout ma-ma-ma-mate?"

Aqualad spoke matter-of-factly, "Uh, you and Raven? Duh?"

Beast Boy began waving his hands around, "Nah dude! I-I-It's not like that, we're just friends!"

Speedy stifled a laugh, "Right, and Robin and I are twins."

"We thought you were for the longest time." Said Cyborg. They had stationed themselves in the trees overlooking the ship that was to take off with the Titan girls. Cyborg had been scanning the ship with his equipment, hoping to find some way to breach it, but so far nothing. Robin, who had been healed sufficiently enough was looking over his shoulder.

"Any chance we can get inside?" He wondered. He spoke placidly, very much in his Robin business mode, but those that knew him well knew that he was worried for his captured girlfriend. For all of them, but her especially. She had been captured by the Gordanians before, and knew of their cruelty, something he didn't want her to experience ever again.

Cyborg shook his head. "It's a state of the art force field. Heavy duty stuff."

"Then what are we gonna do?!" Beast Boy shouted. "We can't just sit here!"

"WERE NOT!" Robin finally screamed, "WE HAVE TO DO THIS RIGHT, OR NOT AT ALL! IF WE GO IN HALF COCKED WE COULD ALL GET KILLED AND DOOM EVERYONE WE LOVE AND CARE ABOUT TO HORRENDOUS FATES!" He took a few moments to catch his breath and calm himself. "We do this smart, or not at all."

Silence ensued among the group of Titans and remained that way except for the beeping of Cyborg's tech, Robins muttering, Kid Flash chewing, or Speedy reloading his arrows. Beast Boy kicked at the dirt.

"Rob, I'm-"

Robin held up his hand, "it's okay Beast Boy. I know your scared. I am too."

Just then a loud trumpeting could be heard accompanied by a portal opening up beside them. The blue cloak of the Herald stepped from the portal, joyfully twirling his trumpet in his hand. "Someone call for some backup?"

Everyone looked puzzled for a moment until he was joined by a tall, fair skinned black haired beauty in a red uniform dotted with bright stars. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy and Robin all smiled at seeing one of their former teammates.

"Wondergirl?" Cyborg exclaimed, "She's our backup? Why didn't they take you?"

Wondergirl shrugged, "Strangely Paradise Island was untouched by the invaders. But when Robin called for my assistance I had to come. Sorry I'm late. Took me a while to finally 'sneak out of the house'."

"Good timing," Beast Boy muttered sarcastically, "their about to take off soon."

Wondergirl placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fear not, for I have a plan." With everyone's full attention she continued, "You remember the story of Troy? Not me but the city. Odysseus crafted a wooden horse and was given as a gift-"

"-but the armies were in the horse and attacked once they had been taken inside." Robin finished.

Wondergirl nodded, "Exactly." Then she turned to Beast Boy, "You can shift can you not? Can you change into a Gordanian?"

Beast Boy's ears perked when he realized where they were headed with this line of questioning, but they soon lowered. "I don't know. I mean. Maybe. It would be one thing if I was on their planet, but here?"

Cyborg was by his best friends side. "Hey if anyone can do it, it's you. Remember? Crazy enough to try anything?" Beast Boy remembered when he had said that, "Do it for Raven man."

Now his resolve was set. "Got it, We'll Wookiee our way in!" The other Titans agreed, but The Reference was lost on Wondergirl.

"Well explain it later Donna," Kid Flash said.

"Before we go, there is one more thing we need." Everyone glanced at the Boy Wonder.

"What's up Rob?" Speedy asked.

"Like I said, we'll be outnumbered in there, and we don't know what condition the girls will be in if they can fight or not. So we may need a backup plan."

Everyone shared uneasy glances, not knowing what he was talking about. "You have an idea?" Herald asked.

Robin nodded, "You and Cyborg need to wait out here, then come in when we call for you. We need to make this look really," then he turned to Donna. "Donna. Do you trust me? I mean really trust me?"

With confusion she nodded. "Of course? Why?"

Robin swallowed. "Cuz chances are your gonna hate me."

* * *

"Lady Blackfire, one of our scouts has returned with another one."

Blackfire looked down at the security feed that showed one of their Gordanian soldiers had captured Wondergirl along with Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad. With a sinister grin Blackfire commanded that they allow them entrance, but only tiny the landing doc. Blackfire along with a group of other Gordanians met them at the loading area where they had been beamed aboard.

"Lady Blackfire," The BeastBoy Gordanian growled, "I have brought you the one called Wondergirl!"

Although from the outside he seemed to be doing fine, on the inside BEast Boy was in excruciating pain trying to keep the transformation together. "Doing it for Raven. Doing it for Raven. Doing it for Raven."

He was ignored however as Blackfire went right to Wondergirl. "Not a smart move leaving Paradise Island. You never would have been taken if you hadn't left, since I had no plans to invade your home. After all I have a certain respect for your warrior sisters."

Wondergirl scowled. "You mean there was no way you could fight us off."

Blackfire shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. I have you, and these five idiots." They all visibly tensed. There was only four, unless she was referring too . . .

Blackfire sauntered over to Beast Boy Gordanian. "How long do you think you can hold that form for?" With a snap crackle and pop, The Gordanian imposter painfully shifted back into the green, pointy eared teen who was dizzily trying to stead himself.

"I don't believe it! She saw right through their plan!" One of the soldiers shouted inflating Blackfires already massive ego. She knew they'd be coming, this was a bit elaborate, but still she knew.

The Titans broke off their fake shackles and prepared for combat, but as predicted they were vastly outnumbered.

"Clever Robin trying to sneak your way in. Let me guess once in you were going to call the Calvary outside am I right?"

Robin grit his teeth, but Wondergirl stepped in between them. "Yes, yes you are a smart one. But you failed to deduce the rest of our plan. Or our plan B."

Blackfire scoffed, but suddenly became uneasy when she noticed the smile on Wondergirls face. A smile that stretched from ear to ear and clearly wasn't hers. Wondergirl shut her eyes, but when she opened them they were a deep, dark, bloody, red.

"Hello darling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the final installment of TROY! i hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing i**

 **this. Now if you thought it was to short, and more could have been added, pm me and will chat about maybe an adoption of something, but get my permission first especially if you want to use my OCs.**

 **anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **On with the show.**

Chapter 3

Donna's head jerked backwards as thick red smoke erupted from her throat and began swirling around the occupants of the loading dock. The Gordanions and Blackfire began blindly swiping at the smoke, clearly unsure of how to deal with this new development. One thing was certain though, the smoke wasn't friendly, at least not towards them. The smoke then began swirling above them like storm clouds before a wide Cheshire cat smile appeared, followed by a pair of swirling red eyes. A much darker shade then the smoke already surrounding them.

"Show of hands," a disembodied voice began to speak, a voice coming from every inch of the smoke that loomed over them, "Who's ready for some fun?!" Blackfire and her reptilian minions opened fire, producing a cackle of amusement before the smoke charged after them smothering them in red, ethereal crimson.

Robin ran to Donna's side. "Donna, are you o-OW!"

A powerful fist connected with his shoulder. "Next time possession is your grand idea, use yourself."

"Sorry Donna," Kid flash helped her to her feet, "We've all been outfitted with anti-possession marks. No demons allowed."

She rolled her eyes while muttering obscenities. "We'll fight later when this is all over." Robin said. He hopped onto his communicator. "Cyborg, you and the others are clear to come on in. Titans GO!"

* * *

With the help of the Herald, Cyborg, joined by Gnark, and Red Star infiltrated the ship and began to do battle with the Gordanians who weren't being smothered by blood red smoke. Kid Flash bolted to the control room to keep the ship from taking off while Speedy and Robin covered him, leaving Aqualad and Beast Boy to look for the Titan girls while the others held off the advancing Gordanians. Ones the red smoke and terrified into submission.

Blackfire was slammed against a wall, but managed to dodge an attack by Wondergirl by moving underneath her punch and tackling her to the ground. They bounced once before Wondergirl kicked the tameranean off of her and getting to her own feet.

"Pretty good," Blackfire breathed.

"Your pretty good yourself. To bad your using your warrior skills for something s despicable as slavery. And your own sister even."

Blackfire shrugged. "Just looking out for number one." Her eyes glowed a vicious purple before throwing starbolts into the Amazon's bracelets.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Aqualad were randomly searching for their teammates. "Let's try this one!" Beast Boy fan to the nearest door.

"You can't just close your eyes and pick-" Beast Boy had already thrown the door wide open without a second thought to a room full of Gordanians getting ready for battle. Glowing red eyes glared at the two heroes who had frozen in place with dry mouths before Beast Boy had the "no common sense" to speak.

"Ugh this isn't the men's room." but he was shitting bricks.

Beast Boy and Aqualad sprinted down the metal halls with the Gordanians right on their tails. Okay time to use that squishy thing between my ears. He sniffed, then grinned. "This one!"

He grabbed Aqualad by the arm and jerked him into the room and slammed the door behind them. "Dude this isn't the room with the girls." The Atlantean barked.

Beast Boy grinned at something chained to the wall. Aqualad followed his line of sight and joined him in his grinning, but they had to be quick.

* * *

The Gordanians claws tore into the doors like it was nothing more than butter and tossed it away and stared right into the snout of a fire-breathing, pissed off Dragon. He snorted hot flames into their frozen and silent faces. " . . . boo."

Aqualad and Beast Boy continued their search for the girls whole Drake took it upon himself to begin chasing down the fleeing alien traders. "That should keep them occupied."

"Gotta admit BB that was pretty smart."

"Save the praise fish face," Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and pried the door off of its hinges and threw it to the side allowing them entrance into the ships prison hold where the Titan girls were being held. Back in human form, Beast Boy contacted Robin by his communicator. "Rob we found-"

Aqualad was swatted away by a Gordanian soldier, one that had opted to guard their quarry. A very, very large Gordanian soldier. He roared, beating his chest, and advanced on the remaining Titan. He shifted into a hummingbird and flew over its head, then shifted into an ankylosaurus mid-air before crashing on top of the soldier.

Or he could have thrown a water balloon at it.

The soldier grabbed him by the tail and swung him into the walls like a rag doll before letting Beast Boy flop onto the ground before taking a step back, giving Beast Boy a chance to get to his hands and knees. Apparently wanting this to be more of a fight.

"You have just made a huge mistake," Beast Boy growled as his eyes flashed a pale and feral white, "messing with me is going to let out a monster so terrifying, so awful you'll be begging for death, begging for mercy." The Gordanian was unphased by his threats even when he stood up tall, his body already beginning its shifting process. "Just remember you asked for-"

THWAM!

Onyx colored energy slammed into the Gordanian once, twice, and a third time, each strike emanating from a white eyed, pissed off half demon. Raven blasted the mammoth Gordanian until it had been blasted completely out of the ship. Once they're foe had been beaten, Raven floated until she was face to face with the changeling.

"You know if you weren't so busy chit chatting it would have been you that saved me." They both looked at the pod she had emerged from, finding an unconscious Aqualad had smashed the glass door allowing Raven to wake up and exit in time to come to Beast Boys aid. She brushed past him, "Try not to be to jealous of him."

He scoffed, "Pfft, wha-why wou-would I be-"

"Just shut up and help me get our friends outta here."

* * *

Blackfire, battered and bloodied, backed away from the attacking Amazon. Her breathing was ragged and her battle stance beginning to waver, but she kept on her feet in the hopes that she could convince her opponent that she still had fight left in her. Even if that was the case, she was physically incapable of continuing battle with Wondergirl. Blackfire took her eyes away from her for a second to look at the status of her reptilian army, each of which were either dead, surrendered or wished they were dead after being subjected to the horrors the red smoke had inflicted upon them.

"I believe you have lost, Tameranean." Wondergirl stood with her arms folded, with the other Titans joining behind her victoriously. Blackfire grit her teeth, before making the decision to turn and flee from her attackers.

"Leaving so soon?" Blackfire smacked into a solid wall of scales and fire in the form of the Dragon Knight whose claws and teeth once again dripped with the blood of his enemies.

"And without even saying goodbye." Behind the dragon floated Blackfires younger sister, hands on her hips and eyes glowing green. Angry Titan girls following closely behind her.

Blackfire looked behind, then forward but found no signs of escape and with great humiliation raised her hands in surrender.

* * *

"Bout time you guys got some decent food." Kid Flash mentioned as he continued to raid the Titans fridge.

"Try not to eat us out of house and home like you did last time." Mentioned Cyborg who had stepped between the speedster and their kitchen.

"So what happens now?" Wondergirl asked Starfire who was currently in the Boy wonders arms.

Starfire, slightly forlorn, responded, "She will be taken back to prison to answer for her crimes."

It was a satisfying answer, but one that left the young princess saddened. "I'm sorry Starfire." Robin began to run his fingers through her hair eliciting a noise that sounded strangely like purr to begin humming from her throat.

"Awe how cute," Speedy made sloppy kissing noises towards the Titan power couple.

"I guess," Aqualad sighed, "but I wanna know how to get some of that?" With his thumb he pointed to the couch where Kole had placed herself on top of the Dragon Knights back. Her hands working fervently as they massaged his sore and exhausted muscles.

"I'm sure Speedy would love to give you one if you ask nicely," Drake muttered with his face buried in the couch cushion.

Kole smacked the back of his head, "Don't get to comfortable. It's my turn now." She scurried off of his back onto the floor with her back against the couch. Begrudgingly Drake positioned himself so that he was able to begin rubbing her neck with his hands, but made sure to graze her neck to produce a slight giggle from his tickling.

"Wait you didn't want us to come get you?" Beast Boy asked astonished.

Raven shrugged, a fresh cup of tea in her hands. "I said if you were smart you would have stayed away."

He smiled widely, "Aren't you glad I'm not then?"

She glanced from over the top of her mug with a smirk. "Yes, I suppose I am." She brushed against his shoulder as she headed back into the common room.

"Oh yeah!" He fist pumped. " . . . . Wait. What?"

"I'll tell you what," an English accent got everyone's attention, "that was the most fun I've had in years."

"Ugh, you're still here?" Raven scoffed passing the demon king on the way to her spot on the couch.

Landon grinned, "What I really heard was, 'thank you for saving my life, you handsome demon lord you'."

Raven sipped her tea. "I will never say that as long as I live."

"But I guess we do owe you thanks." Wondergirl said.

"Thank you Donna darling." But for some reason he had to push his luck. "You know I've never been inside an Amazon before. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Later when he was asked if it was worth it to get punched so hard he skipped across the ocean outside Titans Tower, he'd say yes.


End file.
